1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally concerned with trailers. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments concern a trailer whose configuration can be modified. In at least some embodiments, the trailer may have a first configuration and may include one or more elements whose position can be changed so as to at least partially define a second trailer configuration. In at least some embodiments, such elements may include one or more movable panels. In some embodiments, one or more of the movable panels can be fixed in a plurality of different positions so as to at least partially define different configurations of the trailer.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of different trailer types have been developed for use in any number of applications. While these trailers have proven useful in certain circumstances, a common limitation of many trailers is that they are made-for-the-purpose trailers. That is, such trailers typically are specifically designed to fulfill one particular function or purpose and are not well-suited for other uses. By way of example, a horse trailer is well suited for the transportation of horses, but the configuration of the horse trailer may not lend itself particularly well to other applications. Moreover, a typical horse trailer is constructed with a fixed configuration that cannot be readily modified, if at all, to suit the horse trailer for other uses.
Thus, if the owner of such a trailer has other needs that could be filled by a trailer, the owner may be compelled to purchase another trailer that is better suited to those needs, since the horse trailer would likely be of limited, or no, effectiveness in addressing those needs. While the owner could certainly do this, the expense in purchasing and maintaining an additional trailer could be significant.
As well, if the owner should need both the horse trailer and the additional trailer in the same place at the same time, such as on a camping trip for example, the need for two different trailers may present some logistical difficulties. For example, because many vehicles can only tow a single trailer at a time, at least two vehicles would likely be required for the camping trip. That is, one vehicle would be needed to tow the horse trailer, and one vehicle would be needed to tow the additional trailer. In addition to the logistical difficulties presented by this approach, increased fuel consumption and wear and tear on the vehicles would also result.